


đọc sách cùng với anthony janthony crowley và aziraphale ziraphale fell

by annapotterkiku



Series: những chuyện triết học nhảm nhí của anthony janthony crowley và aziraphale ziraphale fell (cùng những cá nhân có liên quan) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Author Commentary, Books, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Historical Figures, Historical References, M/M, Meta, Not Beta Read, Philosophy, Post-Canon, Reading, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku
Summary: " littlemxtwisted hỏi: Nếu như Crowley không thích đọc sách, thì tại sao hắn lại có một quyển 'Bách khoa Toàn thư Siêu to Khổng lồ về Thiên văn học'? Có phải nó là một món quà hay đồ kỉ niệm?neil-gaiman trả lời: Tôi nghĩ thật ra Crowley có thích đọc sách. Chỉ là hắn không muốn cho ai biết thôi. "[trích Tumblr của tác giả Neil Gaiman]





	đọc sách cùng với anthony janthony crowley và aziraphale ziraphale fell

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [reading time with anthony janthony crowley and aziraphale ziraphale fell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221927) by [annapotterkiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku), [honeyedgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedgold/pseuds/honeyedgold)

Trích Tumblr của tác giả Neil Gaiman:

" littlemxtwisted hỏi: Nếu như Crowley không thích đọc sách, thì tại sao hắn lại có một quyển 'Bách khoa Toàn thư Siêu to Khổng lồ về Thiên văn học'? Có phải nó là một món quà hay đồ kỉ niệm?

neil-gaiman trả lời: Tôi nghĩ thật ra Crowley có thích đọc sách. Chỉ là hắn không muốn cho ai biết thôi. "

Tôi đã nghĩ Crowley mua cuốn đó vì nó có hình. Kỉ niệm nữa, tất nhiên — biết bao nhiêu công trình của hắn ở trong đó mà.

Còn Crowley, Crowley sẽ bảo rằng hắn không đọc sách, vì hắn không-đọc-sách. Dù gì thì thị lực của mãng xà siêu siêu tệ hại, có muốn cũng chẳng nhìn được chữ nào ra hồn. (Cho những ai đang tự hỏi: đúng, đó là một trò đùa ác của Bề Trên mà đến năm 1503 Crowley mới nhận ra. Một kẻ sa ngã vì hỏi quá nhiều, bị nguyền rủa bởi đôi mắt mù dở, không bao giờ được tiếp cận nguồn kiến thức quý giá nhất — sách. Đấng Toàn Năng cũng hài hước lắm chứ lị.)

Ừ thì, Crowley không-đọc-sách, nhưng hắn biết lách luật. Hắn đã ở bên Machiavelli suốt thời gian ngài viết 'Quân Vương'. Là kẻ duy nhất có thể phá vỡ thời gian biểu cứng nhắc của Kant để ông ấy đọc cho hắn vài dòng từ bài luận đang viết dở. Lặn lội đến Hoa Kỳ chỉ vì Dewey. Suýt đánh nhau to với Shakespeare vì vấn đề bản quyền. Đến Aziraphale còn không biết rằng: Gutenberg đã từng muốn nhượng cho Crowley cuốn sách in đầu tiên của nhân loại, và khi hắn bảo rằng hắn không biết đọc, lão đã đọc cho hắn nghe chương Ba của sách Sáng Thế.

(Tác giả duy nhất mà hắn ghét cay ghét đắng là Wilde. Lý do thì ai cũng rõ. Chưa bao giờ đọc Wilde, và đã thề thốt đủ kiểu là có đến Tận thế hắn cũng không thèm rớ vào đống 'tiểu thuyết ba xu' đó.)

Khác với Aziraphale, Crowley không hề quan tâm đến mặt-vật-chất của sách vở. Ý là, hắn không cần mua sách chất thành đống chi cho chật nhà chật cửa, cũng chẳng cần sưu tầm các bản in đầu có chữ ký tác giả. Cái hắn thích là phần nội dung. Có gì đó trong những câu chuyện được cô đọng trên trang giấy, những biến hóa muôn hình vạn trạng của trí tưởng tượng, những khát vọng được vươn cao và cao nữa qua từng phát minh, phát hiện. Từng giấc mơ, cảm xúc, suy nghĩ của con người, hòa quyện và dựa dẫm vào nhau để leo từng bậc thang đến sự toàn tri toàn thức. Có lẽ hắn yêu thứ đó nhất — cái lý tưởng đằng sau những cuốn sách. Chúng là những viên gạch xây thành Babel bằng giấy bằng mực, vững chắc và đáng gờm hơn bất kì tòa tháp nào mà Thiên đàng có thể đánh đổ.

Không tin á? Thử nghĩ đi, hà cớ gì mà thư viện Alexandria lại cháy?

Nhưng nói chung là, Crowley không-đọc-sách. Hắn đã nói với Aziraphale biết bao nhiêu lần. Từ trước Tận thế đến sau Tận thế, từ lúc chuyển hộ khẩu vào tiệm sách cho tới tận lúc khệ nệ khiêng cả tiệm sách về căn nhà tranh ở South Downs. Và lần nào cũng vậy, thiên thần chỉ cười xòa, để hắn gối đầu lên đùi mình, và đọc thành tiếng. Thường sẽ là một tựa viễn tưởng, vì Crowley đã ngán triết học đến tận cổ và vì giọng của Aziraphale hợp thể loại ấy hơn.

(Chính Aziraphale đã đọc cho hắn nghe cuốn Wilde đầu đời. Crowley đã tự bảo rằng lời thề độc của mình vẫn còn đó — Tận thế đã qua lâu rồi và Aziraphale mới là kẻ chạm vào cuốn sách. Vả lại, kẻ đang cuộn tròn trong lòng thiên thần chính là hắn chứ chẳng phải Wilde.)

Những lúc như thế, Crowley luôn nhắm mắt nằm im, vờ như đã lim dim ngủ, vì hắn là Crowley và hắn không-đọc-sách. Nhưng đôi khi hắn lại liếc trộm một cái, khi Aziraphale còn mãi chìm đắm trong thế giới mà y đang đọc. Dưới ánh đèn vàng, mái tóc bạch kim của y mềm mại hơn hẳn, hàng mi dài đổ bóng lên gò má phúng phính, đôi mắt màu trời tập trung nhưng cũng ánh lên vẻ thích thú. Giọng của Aziraphale cao và thanh như chuông nhà thờ, từng con chữ thốt ra đều tròn âm, rõ ràng mạch lạc. Đôi lúc, khi ly vang đỏ trong tay đã vơi hơn nửa, y còn giả giọng các nhân vật rồi tự phì cười, cứ ngỡ rằng kẻ nằm bên đã thiếp đi từ lâu. Những lúc ấy y như đang dẫn chuyện hơn là đọc truyện, êm ái trên chiếc ghế bành, lôi cuốn với chất giọng trầm bổng, và Crowley lại sa vào lưới tình của kẻ trong vòng tay hắn, mê mẩn, cả tâm hồn nuốt trọn từng lời của thiên thần như thể chúng từ miệng Thiên Chúa phán ra. 

"Thân ái, anh còn thức không?" 

Aziraphale sẽ hỏi khi được hơn nửa cuốn sách, và Crowley sẽ chờ một khắc rồi mới khẽ động đậy, rên nhẹ trong cổ họng như vừa bị đánh thức. Hắn sẽ chớp chớp đôi mắt vẻ mộng mị rồi liếc lên nhìn khuôn mặt khả ái kia, nở một nụ cười lười nhác và nói gì đó kiểu, "Đọc truyện thật là chán ngắt, hay là mình làm gì đó khác đi." Thiên thần của hắn sẽ nhăn mặt vẻ quở trách, dù cho y có đang nhoẻn miệng cười và tay y đã đặt cuốn sách lên tủ đầu giường từ lâu. 

Chuyện gì phải đến rồi cũng đến, và lần này thì chẳng có gì đứng giữa cả hai. Không có Thiên đàng. Không có Địa ngục. Chỉ có hắn và y, thuần khiết và tự nhiên như cá gặp nước, giữa vườn Địa đàng mà chính họ đã tạo dựng, bao bọc bởi cuộc sống nhộn nhịp của con người và trong vòng tay nhau.

**Author's Note:**

> đến giờ mị vẫn đ hiểu vì sao nhiều người trên fb thích cái fic này tới vậy,,,, nhưng mà vẫn biết ơn mn nhiều OTL
> 
> fb mị là anna cá mặt ngu, có gì qua đó chơi với mị nhé :))))))


End file.
